


Surprisingly familiar

by likingthistoomuch



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 07:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13898994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likingthistoomuch/pseuds/likingthistoomuch
Summary: They went against convention...in that they followed convention and married.





	Surprisingly familiar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OhAine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhAine/gifts).



> Written as an entry for the Sherlolly Appreciation Week 2018. Day3;Wedding.  
> Unbeta'd. So I accept all my mistakes.  
> Also, dedicated to OhAine, who always inspires and is admired!!

The ring that adorned the finger was simple, just a band of gold. But it was not just a precious metal, or a silent public announcement that this person was taken. 

It was a promise. 

That care would be taken- of small and big things, that there would be forgiveness- of follies big and small, deliberate as well as accidental, of adjustment, of understanding. Of letting the person be, and loving them as a whole, all faults and shortcomings included. Of being there for each other and as a team when the whole world would seem against them. When she would be deemed as weird and he would be looked upon as arrogant. 

It wasn’t like the feeling was new, they had had practice. They had lived together, had learnt about each other, had slowly uncovered the layers that hid the person beneath. They had finally been open with each other and frankly, the earlier doubts and fears seemed so frivolous now. There had been so many doubts..so much insecurity…such low esteem in one self. Yes, they made an unconventional couple, what with one partner dealing with the underbelly of human nature…and the other dealing with the physical fallouts of that behaviour.

But they fit, surely, beautifully…equally. 

Yes, the day had been normal, they had signed the register and she had rushed away for work, the dinner with friends and family at Angelo’s had been raucous yet intimate. Now in the intimacy of home, as Sherlock glanced at ring on his hand he smiled. 

There was nothing to fear, she was officially his and he was hers. And the weight of that ring on his hand made him feel more grounded and at home than bound. He shook his head and laughed silently at his fear of such ‘convention’. He still had so much to learn, and had the best partner to learn it from.


End file.
